Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation display device, an image processing apparatus, a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium and an operation display method, for displaying a group of setting items among a plurality of setting items which are arranged in the arrangement order which is previously defined and for moving the position of the displayed group by scrolling or changing the window.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus, such as a printing machine, a multi-function peripheral having a print function, a scan function, a copy function and a facsimile function, and the like, the setting, such as the print setting, is carried out by using an operation panel or the like, which is provided in the main body of the image forming apparatus.
The setting, such as the print setting, is carried out by a plurality of setting operations. When a plurality of setting operations are received from a user, in case that the items which are prohibited from being set so as to combine them are set each other, that is, in case that the items having the prohibition relation are set each other, the image forming apparatus stops receiving the setting operations or prohibits the start of the printing. The prohibition relation is the combination of the functions which can be executed separately, however, which cannot be executed in combination in the image forming apparatus or the like.
The setting in which the items having the prohibition relation are combined is referred to as the prohibited setting. For example, when the item A and the item B having the prohibition relation are set in combination, the prohibited setting is caused.
As a technology for the prohibited setting, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-006263, the following technology is disclosed. In an image forming apparatus for displaying the setting item buttons indicating the functions of the image forming apparatus by scrolling the window, in case that one setting item is set, the scroll display is executed by setting the scroll speed at which each button of the setting items having the prohibition relation with the set setting item is displayed, so as to be lower than the scroll speed at which each button of the other setting items is displayed, and a user is reminded that the prohibited setting is caused when the setting item having the prohibition relation is set.
In recent years, multi-function peripherals have been more multi-functionalized and have many setting items to be set by the setting operations. However, because the size of the operation panel (display unit) is limited, it is difficult to display all of the setting items (setting item buttons) at once so as to be visually recognized by a user. Therefore, in general, a multi-function peripheral displays each setting item by displaying a group of setting items among a plurality of setting items and by moving the position of the displayed group, and receives the setting operations for one or more displayed setting items. For example, a method for moving the position of the displayed group includes a method for displaying the setting items and the like which are not within the screen of the display unit, by sliding the window in the right and left direction or in the upper and lower direction, that is, a so-called scroll display, a window change, and the like.
However, when the scroll display or the window change is carried out, not only the setting items necessary for a user but also the unnecessary setting items are displayed on the display unit. In case that there are many unnecessary setting items, it is troublesome to find the necessary setting item and carry out the setting operation, and the burden of the setting operation is given to a user. Therefore, it is desirable to remove the above troublesome task.
In the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-006263, by lengthening the display time for displaying the setting item having the prohibition relation with the setting item which has been set, a user is reminded that the prohibited setting is caused when the setting item having the prohibition relation is set. Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-006263 does not solve the above problem.